


Ditched Again?

by Genesis_Maiden



Series: The Rare Angst I Tend To Write When I'm All Up In My Feels [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Armin ditches her, F/M, Fluff and Angst, God this is hard, I REGRET NOTHING, I'll fix it I swear, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going To Hell For This, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genesis_Maiden/pseuds/Genesis_Maiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just read the darn thing, It'll get better with time I swear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ditched Again?

Genesis' siblings where a bit creeped out by her happy humming as she slipped into the upstairs bathroom to take a bath a drying towel clutched in her arms. The three had watched Mummy hot comb her hair straight last night and pin curl it for Genesis while Genesis babbled about her date with Armin to Mummy, who just looked amused as she listened. They looked at eachother as she showered.

"She's happy." Gianni said.

"Shes going on a date," Zahaire said, "Of course she is." 

Singing floated from the bathroom and Quinn quirked an eyebrow.

"Did you see her shaking?" She asked.

"She's nervous, wouldn't you be?" Gianni asked.

"Of course, but her and Armin have been talking since before we even moved up here."

"Dates are important." Zahaire muttered.

Quinn shrugged and Gianni was about to say something when Genesis appeared from the shower in her pastel yellow robe that Quinn got her for Christmas singing under her breath a trail of mist following after her as she skipped to the her bookcase and opened it, slipping upstairs and closing it behind her. Upstairs Genesis was toweling off listening to the music pouring from her tiny black speaker.

She'd decided to wear a really cute royal blue button up blouse, black jeans and a worn black leather jacket she hadn't worn since those harsh winters when she lived in Texas and a pair of these really cute ankle boots. She sat on an all black ottoman slipping out all of the bobby pins and dropping them in a little cookie tin with her other rubber bands and hair ties separated with coffee filters. 

Using her favorite orange comb she parted her hair off to one side before seperating the curls with her fingers. Her phone rang and she looked down at it just as she was reaching for some product. Instead she reached for her phone and answered it with a grin.

"Armin! Hey! Im just about ready to come and get you. You ready?" She chriped.

There was a bit of silence that made Genesis a bit nervous..

"Armin? Baby?" She asked.

"Genesis," he started and the tone in his voice made a muscle in her eye twitch violently. "Oh no, no! Armin, no!" She snapped.

"Genesis, listen-" he tried.

"No Armin! This is the fifth time this MONTH you canceled on me!" She shouted, "The fifth time! Even single time it's for Eren and Mikasa! Every single time. Is it them this time?" She hissed the last question out as she unzipped her jeans and kicked off her shoes and socks.

She could hear him sigh and that was the only answer she needed.

"Have fun, Armin." Her voice wobbled at the end.

"Genesis, please, i forgot and mixed up the days!" He said.

"You seem to forget and mix up days a lot, Armin" Genesis bit out sniffling, "You fucking suck!" She hung up and threw the phone across the room where it landed somewhere in her closet.

Shucking the entire outfit she threw on a T-shirt and a pair of worn shorts and stomped down her stairs screaming, "MAMA!

She threw open the bookcase and stormed down the stairs her mother ran from the back yard.

"Mama!?" She wailed, "He canceled again! What does that mean!? Does it mean he dont like me no more!?"

Mummy Maiden just sighed softly and guided her sobbing daughter over to the couch listening to her babble incoherently.

"Thith ith the fifth thime mama in the path month!" She sobbed as Mummy sat by the armrest and Genesis plopped her face into Mummy's lap sobbing out the anger, fear and frustration.

From the stairs her sibblings watched their sister.

"Oh dear," Mummy cooed, "He still likes you. Boys just...get their priorities mixed up sometimes.  
Even the most sensible boys."

Genesis turned her head to one side and stared up at her mummy, "If he comes over here, I'll lunch him in the throat."

Mummy sighed, "No."

Genesis huffed and turned her face back into her mummy's skirt.

Mumny ran her fingers through her daughter's hair humming softly and soon Genesis fell asleep face down in her apron. "I know you thre have been eavesdropping. Someone be useful and get mummy a blanket." She said softly.

All three of them scrambled up the stairs to fetch a throw from the upstairs den. Gianni came down and drapped the blanket over Genesis.

He patted her back twice before scrambling up the stairs and into the den where his other two siblings sat.

"What do we do?" He asked.

Quinn scowled, "As much as I hate to say this. We do nothing. Its none if our business."

Zhaire scoffed, "God, I hate it when youre right."

Gianni nodded in agreement.

Not too far from Genesis' house Armin was sitting in a booth pushing food around his plate kniwing he shouldn't be sitting there with them. Mikass kept glancing away from Eren who was ranting about something and finally she gave him a long long look.

"You canceled a date with Genesis again?" She asked and this made Eren pause mid word to look at Armin.

He couldn't look at either of them in the face let alone the eye.

"Armin to be so smart, you're an idiot" Eren said.

Armin gaped, "What!!"

Mikasa sighed, "Armin, we're your friends. We'll always be here, but I think Genesis is at the end of her rope.Tread lightly." Mikasa and Eren exchanged looks and they began gathering their things. They called the waitress and oaid and Amrin looked at them.

"What are you two doing?" He asked.

"You're going to fix this." Eren said, "Right now "

Armin startled, "Wha-"

Mikasa grabbed his arm, "Come on. We're going now."

Armin could only gawk as she shoved him into Erens car.

Armin didn't really know if going to her house was the best idea, but he couldn't really jump out of the car mid drive. They pulled up to the house and sat in the idiling car for nearly five minutes.

"Okay, get out." Eren said finally.

Inside, three pairs of eyes stared at the car.

"Mummy! He's outside!" Zhaire called.

Mummy Maiden sat down what she was doing and walked to the door. Opening it she stepped outside closing the door behind her.

Mummy stormed uo to the car and knocked on the window.

"Hi Mrs.Maria." Eren said after he'd rolled down the window.

"Hello, Eren." She nodded at Mikasa who looked back at Armin.

Mumny Maiden's eyes slid to Armin and narrowed and Eren hurrued to roll down the window, "Armin, sweetie. I like you, but you made my baby cry and either you fix it right this second, or I let her punch you in the throat." 

Armin swallowed thickly a hand coming up to touch his throat, "Yes, Ma'am." He climbed from the car and hurried inside with Mummy Maiden rushing him a bit faster.

Mummy tapped the top of the car, "Off with you two. I'll call once everything is sorted out." Eren nodded unsurely, but drove off anyway.

Mummy sighed, "What am I going to do with these kids?"

She slipped back into the house and into the kitchen, completely ignoring the fact that both Genesis and Armin had disappeared.

In Genesis' room Armin sat on the black ottoman while Genesis bundled herself up under the multitude of blankets on her bed.

She stared at Armin blankly, "What do you want?"

"I came to apologize." He said wringing his hands out.

Genesis huffed, "Did you?"

Armin nodded, "I did."

"Do you know why you're even apologizing?"

"I keep ditching you for my friends," Armin said, "and that's not fair to you. I should spend as much time with you as I do them. It should have taken me so long to realize that. I shouldn't have made you cry."

Genesis' feelings welled up again and tears burned her raw eyes and she snuffled, "You suck." She said again, "Making me cry. You know I'm an ugly cryer."

Armin stood and kneeled down beside her bed to press his face to hers, "I know, I'm sorry."

Genesis turned into his face, "I shouldn't forgive you."

Armin took in a sharp breath, "Won't you?"

Genesis, " I will 'cause I fucking love you to death."

"I love you, too" Armin said.

"You owe me so many fucking dates." Genesis grumbled, "All the dates."

Armin raised a hand to card through the messy curls on top of her head, "Anywhere you want to go."

"Anywhere?"

"Anywhere."

Genesis shifted and pushed him away gently. Armin felt a jolt of fear, but when Genesis lifts up the blankets Armin sighed.

"Get in I'm sleepy as shit." She grumbled.

Armin hurriedly climbed in with her, wrapping his arms around Genesis and holding her tightly.

Genesis sighed shakily and relaxed into the embrace slowly. Genesis heard her door close wirh a soft click and then several equally soft whistles flowed through the house.

Genesis snorted softly and Armin kissed the top of her head.

"Am I forgiven?" He asked.

"You're on probation. So no not really."

Armin sighed, "Fair enough."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so...I'm not gonna say this is my first fic so go easy on me, I really want y'all's criticism, CONSTRUCTIVE criticism would be greatly appreciated


End file.
